


First bite

by shadowstalker



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstalker/pseuds/shadowstalker
Summary: a short snippet about a first date turns into a first bite.





	First bite

It only took one blink and everything changed. One little blink and I missed to move, to act. Caleb let out a roar. It didn't sounded scary as described in old stories. It was more of the desperate warning. Warning that came too late. Caleb jumped into the air in his spin, floating in a dark cloud that formed around him then slowly his feet returned to touch the ground. His hands moving in circular motion in front of me as he begin to hypnotised me, his stare locked on me as I looked into his eyes. Caleb eyes were red, almost glowing, sitting deeper in it's socket. His face changed too, instead of slight butter pinkish, his skin looked gray with wrinkles and somewhat older. His features didn't changed much, the handsome face remained, his lips still had it's wonder lines. He didn't wore his coy smile though, Caleb was growling, lips slightly pulled back revealing his vampire teeth. Breathing deep, growling like a hungry animal. Then I realised he is turned. He is displaying his dark form. 

 

Under his constant hypnosis I still could understood I am in trouble and I knew there will be no help coming. I am in the dangerous hands of a vampire, I am in a mercy of Caleb. I was a puppet on strings controlled by Caleb, waiting accepting what ever he makes with me but his mesmerising soon took a new turn in me. Wiped my panic away, I didn't make an attempt to sound my plead asking him to stop, all my fibre in my body should fight him somehow, push him away but I could not trigger the protesting will in me. Caleb stopped the compelling, I was glad he didn't knocked me out all together, only restricting my movements. He woke a strong desire in me to remember everything what's happening between us at this very moment. 

 

Caleb moved closer. I could smell his body, the scent of the fresh chilled air, I yearned for it to fill up my lung with it. His hair tickled my face as he leaned forward, his cold fingers delicately coil around my neck to keep me in place, while his other hand on my shoulder draw me close to him ready my whole being for his bite. My skin, my whole body became hot, I found relief in his arms, his cold touch compensate for the burning. "Sorry, Ciel." He muttered, I felt his cold breath on my neck, his lips feathery pressed on my skin, a stolen kiss that felt more like a forbidden touch. I wanted that kiss, much as I should reject him I wished he would do it again. Then I felt a pain, little sting at first as his sharp teeth scrapped my skin, then a much stronger pain as Caleb pierced my skin sunk those hungry teeth of his in my vein and I felt something that I never felt before. 

 

The satisfaction of pain. The satisfaction of hearing Caleb's moans while he is feeding on my blood, sucking my neck draining the life out of me. His cold fingers wraps a bit firmer around the back of my neck, he was almost uncontrollably drinking out of me, savouring the taste of my blood what gives life to him meanwhile takes it away from me. As his hunger subdued so as my strength weakened, I barely stood but could not move my arms to hang onto him, I was on the brink of collapse. Caleb must noticed I am on my last string to hang. Retract his fangs that made a little sound as abandoned the source of his food. I looked up at him, still in his dark form, I saw nothing on his face than a satisfied fulfillness as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Wiping the red traces of my blood away. Caleb stepped back let go of my body, I was surprised I managed to stand on my own. 

 

Dark clouds started to gather around him once more and he lightly leaped into the air, spin around to a full circle and descend to the ground just in time to grab me. My knees gave in buckled but Caleb caught me in the last moment, took me in his arms held me for a while. Barely awake I peek at him from under my closing lashes as he looked down at me. He turned. Caleb turned back to his normal form, I saw Caleb as I knew him before. He had a smooth pinkish pale face again without any deep wrinkles drawn on it. I gaze into his eyes that changed back from his angry red to a wonderful blue too. He didn't smiled, I saw sadness mixed with regret in his beautiful blue ponds. Before I passed out I saw Caleb draw his brows together in worry, pressing his lips into a thin line. He was tormented, he wanted none of this to happen to me yet he is the one the cause of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the story that on halt at this moment but I put this up as a teaser for readers if I may have and for myself too to keep continue. I am sure I will rewrite this at some stage but now for private reason I had to put it out.


End file.
